Obsession
by xLosersRuleTheWorldx
Summary: Lockdown has always watched Prowl. He just doesn't know why he does. TFA, slash.


**A/N: I love this pairing to bits... But I haven't written anything until now. WTF? Oh well. ^_^ Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>He watched every single move the black ninja-bot made. Every single thing he did, he observed carefully and admiringly. He was so graceful in everything he did, whether it was fighting or just simply meditating.<p>

The bounty hunter couldn't help but to stalk and attack him. He wanted to see every little thing he did, see all of his expressions that he usually hid from everyone else. He wanted to keep the younger mech for his collection. Yet, whenever he seemed to be around, his little Autobot would get violent and furious, striking at him and beating him until he was practically dead.

Somehow, it made Lockdown want to hunt him down even more.

Lockdown had always thought he'd be a nice trophy for his collection, but soon, it turned into something more than just mounting the Autobot onto his walls. It turned into something more complicated, more sinister. At first, the older mech wasn't sure what it was and he dismissed it as simply frustration as he couldn't get his servos on this black bot.

Yet, as he continued to get closer and closer to the other, he began to understand how much he enjoyed being near him, how much he enjoyed the fights they had together. For some reason, it excited him, stimulated a more bestial part of his processor. It seemed to be more primal and instinctive than logical, though Lockdown didn't always go with logic as much as he did instinct. Still, it was new and different.

It was arousing and that's when it finally hit him. Lockdown didn't just want to have the mech as trophy, but as a partner that was his and only his – a mate. The idea itself was ludicrous, but Lockdown wanted him bad. He had stalked him and learned so much about him. He knew him better than anyone else, though the black mech would deny such an egotistical claim.

So that's why he was there at the forest, watching the meditating bot up from a tree branch, his energy signal cloaked as he stared at his back. He was so beautiful, no matter which angle he was facing. His armor shined in the moonlight and Lockdown found himself even more excited than usual. There was his prize, just sitting there, right for the taking. That was his pretty bot. He had observed him too long to never make a claim on him.

Now was the time to make it.

He jumped at the younger mech, pinning down his wrists quickly before he could retaliate and forced his legs down to the ground as well. He knew how to use his pedes just as well as his servos. He smirked at the startled mech, who just stared up at him for a few kliks before glaring and growling, "Get off of me."

"No way, darling," he chuckled, bending down to run his glossa over his neck cables, which made the other twitch. "I've been chasing you down too long to just let you go now."

He tried bucking older mech off, but Lockdown just chuckled and used his own weight to keep the other pinned, making him snarl in frustration and making Lockdown's smile widened. "Damn it, Lockdown! Let me go!"

Even when he struggled he was still so beautiful and the way his name rolled off his glossa like that was arousing. Way too arousing and overpowering to ignore. Before he could speak again, Lockdown slammed their lips together in a bruising kiss, which made the other cry out in shock at the other's ferocity. His glossa forced its way into the other's mouth, tasting the other's sweet cavity and craving more of the sweet tang the other's glossa carried.

He gave a yelp and pulled back when the younger mech bit down on his glossa. Lockdown looked down at the furious bot and shook his helm, chuckling.

"Sorry, Prowl. But I've finally caught you and I'm not gonna let you go."

Prowl opened his mouth to yell furiously at him, but Lockdown once again kissed him, this time just a quick, but hungry peck.

"Never because now…" He smiled brightly. "You're finally mine."


End file.
